Hey there Kitty
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: After a prank gone wrong at her school, a girl suffers the burn of the prank and soon the All Spark takes this opportunity to take her and avoid the destruction of it's form. However Primus is not having any of it, so the All Spark's methods are questionable but with reason. Becoming a very sensitive pet to an unlikely bot is not one of them. Rated T for language, might increase.
1. Chapter 1

_This came to me while listening to a playlist. I think I like it very much, but what do you think? ^^ Please tell me in the reviews and fave the story if you like it...^w^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just my OC._

* * *

_"EEEEEEEEEKK GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"_

_"VANNESSA CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU-"_

**_*WHAM!*_**

**_*Crash*_**

_"Oh no...CRISTINA!"_

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as the event unfolded. Two girls, on the 4 th floor of their high school, could only stare at one another as it happened.

The first, Vannessa got the feeling of a spider on her, a prank played on by one of the passing boys. Since they were relatively new to the school, no one guessed that she would freak out so badly. She flailed her arms around while running in circles trying to throw off the 'spider'. Cristina, the second and her close friend tried to calm her down. Vannessa felt a grip on her shoulder and immediately thought that the spider was trying to make a meal out of her and thrashed about wildly. Cristina had tried to grab her friend to calm her down but she was knocked back as her elbow knocked her chin and a fist struck her chest. Stumbling back too quickly, her momentum carried her to the large window and she ceremoniously broke the glass surface and tipped back. Vannessa heard it and froze, turning to the sound to see her friend begin her descend.

Cristina's eyes were wide open along with Vannessa. Glass shards flew around her slowly and she saw for a split second that nearby students watched in horror. Vannessa, snapping out of her shock called her name and started moving for her. Cristina watched as time set its speed to normal and she saw Vannessa's face disappear over the ledge and she was staring up at the sky as the side of the building zoomed past her. She saw Vannessa stick her head out and her face was filled with horror and deep sadness. Soon other students were peering out of the windows to see. Cristina felt the tears leave her eyes and saw then fall slower than her and drifted above her. Suddenly there was a sharp sting at the back of her head and soon her entire body went numb and she couldn't move. Black dots rapidly attacked her vision as she saw a teacher kneel before her and their mouth looked at though he was shouting her name. She knew that if she closed her eyes, that seemed to grow heavier with every ticking moment, the chances of her opening them were slim to never again. She tried fighting off the sleep, but her head soon left the numb state before her body and rapid pounding began.

Her eyes slipped closed and fell unconscious. Vannessa burst though the front doors and ran over to her friend.

"C-Crissy...N-No...Y-You'll be okay...You just gotta be..." She pleaded as she gently grasped her friends non-moving hand and gripped tightly, hoping to coax a reaction.

* * *

_It was dark. Cristina looked around at all the empty void had to offer before a bright flash engulfed her. She shielded her eyes and soon the sound of laughter and chirps reached her ears. Removing her arms from her eyes she gasped. Towering above her were large metal beings, women and men and children. They were humanoid in appearance but still have odd features that she could only dream of seeing. She looked around wildly as the beings moved around her, stepping over her. She looked to side as the 'children' seemed to lob around a large metal ball to one another. Turning again she saw a group of elders sitting by a large protruding crystal that shimmered even in the day light. Before she could venture anymore in her surroundings the terrain changed around her again and soon the peace was replaced an apocalyptic scene._

_"What the..." She mumbled before an explosion erupted from her side. Turning swiftly she looked on as a building's wall crumbled down and smoke rose to the red dark skies. She saw the faint glow of a bright red visor before she felt a sharp pain in her chest and the world around her began to fade to dark. She clutched her chest and looked through squinted eyes as the visor seemed to stare intently at her before she fell limp and entered the darkness again._

* * *

"We got her!" Cristina slowly opened her eyes and squinted them as bright lights assaulted them. She groaned in discomfort before turning to her side. She breathed lowly as the faint ringing entered her ears. She looked to the side and saw a doctor leaning over her with shock charges in his hand. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply and cringed slightly as her chest stung slightly.

"We need to stabilize her, make sure she doesn't fall asleep until we have her stable!" She opened her eyes slowly and only then did she register someone standing on the other side of the glass window that showed into the room she was in. She saw Vannessa's pained expression contorted with a deep frown and tears still slipping like a river from her wide eyes. Her light mascara streaked down her cheeks and Cristina gave a small, barely there smile and lifted her arm slowly. The Doctors saw this and went to restrain her arm, but all she did was reach a hand out to Vanessa and the doctors looked to where she was holding out to. Vannasse gave a hopeful small smile and placed her hand on the glass barrier, the sadness slowly leaving her vision. Cristina forced a pained grin on and gave a thumbs up before returning her arm to her side and continued staring at her friend, small smile on her features as she dully noted a nurse sedate her.

'_You're not getting rid of me that easily..._' She thought humorously and it must have shown in her eyes as Vannesse gave a chuckle and shook her head slightly.

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

* * *

Cristina was now stable and moved into a hospital room and stared up at the ceiling, she barely remembered the vision that happened but the one thing she won't forget is the red visor. It was an image that burned into the back of her head. She sighed softly and shook her head.

"I should stop watching horrors..."

"That makes 2 of us." Cristina opened her eyes and castes her gaze to the door. Vannesse walked in, followed by a doctor. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you..." She said softly as she took a seat by Cristina side as the doctor checked the machines she was hooked up to. She looked down at her lap. "I'm so sorry...It's my fault your in here..." All Cristina could do was smile softly.

"Oh please..." Cristina laughed lightly. "If it's anyone's fault it should be those pranksters...not you.." She said softly as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening and looking up into the brown eyes of her friend. Vannessa smiled back slightly and gently held her hand, mindful of the drip.

"I..guess..." Cristina nodded slightly before closing her eyes again and allowing herself to sleep a bit.

* * *

**{Cristina's Mind}**

* * *

She floated in the darkness of her mind, the pain of her injuries tiring her mind out of fathoming anything.

"_Young one..._" She tilted her head up slightly and saw above her a light shine through the dark.

"Huh..?"

"_Young one...I am in need of your assistance..._" She just blink and thinking that her mind was starting up she went along with it.

"With what..?"

"I need to...burrow you from your world to help carry out a plan of mine..." The voice said her.

"Burrow?...well okay I guess...so what's this big plan?"

"_I am Als purkus, but others know me by my colloquial name of All Spark...There is war among them and I have foreseen myself being destroyed by this war..._" The girl gave a soft giggle and closed her eyes.

"Of course my head would want to throw me into a transformers life...Oh and I can only _dream_ of where this would go...okay _Als purkus_, I'll help you, but how?"

"_Allow me to convert you...but I fear they may be complications..._"

"What kind of complications..?" She arced a brow.

"_I fear your now present...habits, will undoubtedly cross over..._"

"Oh is that all? Then fire away Ally." She closed her eyes and soon engulfed by a light.

* * *

Upon reopening them she was greeted by a reflection of a metallic being. She held a very human like face, bright pink optics and in the center was a bright with that lit up her eyes further. She scowled slightly at the pink colour and sighed, or better yet, cycled her vents. She shifted slightly and thick white cables slid off from her shoulders and she noted they were attached to her head in a makeshift of hair. Looking down she noted that she was what one would call a protoform, still bare of armor and sensitive wires were exposed as the gaps between the small light plates that only covered her chest, back, thighs, knees, calves and the atop her pedes. Arms, neck and back of her head were bare of any plating and the bright main energon wire shone softly through in a pulse feel with her newly sparked spark.

_"Time is short, but I must tell you of a slight complication."_ She blinked then a feeling settled deep inside her.

"What...complication...?" Her own voice almost foreign coming from her new vocal processor. 'I'm not dreaming...am I...' She didn't need an answer for that.

_"The only protoform that I could guide you into with out any suspicion was that of a pleasure bot..."_

"You...I'm a SLUT !?"

"_It was the only form available for me to transfer you in without the knowledge of Primus noticing my manipulations. He must not know of my plans for he wishes to see my form destroyed and force me to birth an entire race again to repeat this horrific..._" Ally could not seem to find the words to describe further or she had been cut off by a sudden explosion outside that rattled her pod. She pressed up against the clear barrier and tried to see around. Smoke was coming off from the side and she heard muffled shouts.

"_Listen it is too early for them to meet you, you need to get out of there now! I will open your pod but that's as much as I can do...please do be carefully, Pleasure bot frames are highly sensitive and you being of elite built only amplifies this fact, one wrong move and well...I'd rather not worry you further._ "

And like that her pod gave a soft ping and the barrier dissolved away and she felt the air rush in. Now she knew what Ally meant when she said sensitive. Just have the air move over her body sent shivers down her back struts.

"Oh this is sooooo not happening..." She mumbled before stepping out of the pod. As soon as the front of her pede touched the ground a mechanism shifted and a long heel extended from her heel. Cristina gave a soft yelp as she steadied herself on the new high heels. They felt as though they were about in comparison with 12 inch heels. This could prove to be a problem, since Cristina never was a fan of heels...okay more like an enemy, but the thought is there.

"_Just go, it should come naturally...hurry!_" Another explosion went off and the aftershock sent another shiver through her form and that was enough motivation she needed and soon she found herself moving forward staggering slightly but moving none the less MOVING. Her body propelled forward as another explosion went off.

"Jesus!" She cried out as she ducked behind a wall.

"_Get out of there!_"

"Easier said than done!" She hissed before yelping and suppressing another shudder. "Is there anyway to stop myself from being so..._sensitive_?"

"_That is for you to set yourself in your internal functions._"

"Gee you're really not helping me here..." Cristina peered around the corner before ducking back and then choosing to continue down the empty hallway. Soon she found a door that looked like it was blown right off it's hinges. "I can't go around like...this..." She hissed as she peaked through the door in the dark night. She looked around and when she saw no sign of life she wobbled out before crashing down. She had to bite her tongue and felt her voice box deactivate as her body went rigid and the plates on her flared slightly.

"_This may prove to be a problem...I can provide you a second form...a small figure of the feline build should accommodate your sensitive form._"

"Jus' anything to stop this...!" She wailed breathlessly, body twitching heavily. Next she noted her form soon start collapsing on itself and rearranging.

* * *

_This is all for now ^^ How is it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad you guys like it ^^ Fills **mew** with such joy! Than you everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed! Well let **mew** not delay any **furrr**ther! here is chapter 2!_

_Oh! AND quick, I need a designation **fur** her, something that will in a way always remind her of her situation...Anyone have any thoughts?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just my OC._

* * *

Now that she was in a sleek cat form that resembled the hairless cat she recalls on earth, minus the wrinkles. The only plates she had in her bi-pedal form covered her entire, much smaller, cat form completely. Smooth silver metal covered her, optics set in a feline shape, mouth parts slightly parted displaying the rows of sharp dental components. Other than the dental components, she just looked like a simple cat, and those hairless cats were elite among cat people.

"_Now what...?_" She waited for a response from the All Spark but received none. A sinking feeling settled in her newly created spark before she looked around and chose on moving forward, with much ease compared to the heels of her previous form. Slinking into a nearby alley she scaled up onto a stable crate and sat herself down, tail curling around her as comfort. "_So I guess I'm all alone now..._" She barely noted that her dialect had shifted into mews, croons and purrs of a feline. She slumped slightly forward with her expression dimming as she felt coolant pool by her optics. "_All alone..._" As a _human_...she never enjoyed being alone, and when she was physically alone she would occupy her mind with something to pass time, but here she could not occupy her mind with anything at the moment and she hated being alone. She spent a few minutes wallowing before her optics brightened. "_Wait I shouldn't be down, I've gotta fight of the loneliness and do something!_" She couched herself and soon leaped down from the box and trotted out of the alley, soundless and gracefully.

"_Now all I need to do is figure...something out._" She trailed off when a small window pooped into her view. The letters changed continuously, almost decoding, before her mind recognized the words. '_Energon levels dropping_'...she thought idly as she paused in strides, her tail swaying slowly as she thought. Her optics shuttered slightly before adapting a new feature and her smell senses opened up and focused on a single scent. Energon. After another window popped into her view she figured out how to minimize it she soon begun following the scent, quickly. It was keeping her busy and this gave her the opportunity to finally answer the question of any fan. '_What does energon taste like...?_'

She maneuvered through the oddly empty streets before she halted at the mouth of alleyway as there was life suddenly. Large bots moving about some moving as though they were patrolling the street while others just walked along, chatting and she could feel different energy fields brushing against her own, oddly monotone one. Blinking she moved along the walls. Slowly her senses told her she was nearby the energon. Forgetting the towering bots around her she stole a chance and bolted. She weaved through the legs with such agility that she guessed she acquired from the new form. She heard some gasp and others voice their confusion. She would laugh out, but decided that a cat meowing while weaving though legs was not the best impression. Soon she saw a wall and felt something shift in her paws. She leaped to the wall, the pads under her paws gained a new magnetic property and she scaled up with ease.

She stopped at the top and turned back to the Cybertronians. Femmes were ogling at her while some asked their mechs to have her. Se blinked and sat. Tail curling around her slightly and scanned the crowd of faces. Slowly all went on their way and she looked up to the skies. It was a dark sky but according to her internal clock, it was technically day. She vented before turning back to a sound. It sounded like a chirp. Looking down she was met by the eyes of a sparkling that dragged his sire and creator over to the her.

"He really does like the Neonfeline models huh?" The mech chuckle. The femme smiled and nodded.

"Well he gets it from you, with all your hunting he's grown to love all the cybernetic beasts, Sniper..." She said gently as she lifted her sparkling close to her chest, near her spark.

"I think he gets the love of it from you dear, I prefer the thrill of the kill...he's caring said must be that of you, Shard..." She giggled at him. Their sparkling gave a long chirr as he reached for Cristina. Cristina blinked before standing up and ran along the wall, not wanting to be caught by a hunting sire. "Awww maybe next time your sire and I shall get you a Neonfeline, My little Hound..." She cooed as the sparkling watched Cristina depart up on the wall.

* * *

It felt as though it has been hours since she left the scene and her energon levels were dropping. Turns out she needed specialized energon for Neonfelines, as she heard the mech call her new form. She vented again as she stopped by a crystal, embeded like many others in this empty park she found herself in. It glowed softly. "_Strange though...it is a park...so why is there no one?_" She questioned aloud and looked around. _Maybe it's closed...?_ She thought idly as he tail curled in her thought. Another warning popped up and she started thinking on how to find something to bring up her energy levels. She has recieved no word from the All Spark and there was no nudges to help her along. She was left to figure things out on her own.

Cristina was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the mechling make his way over to her. She jumped when he made a chirr of curiosity. Spinning around she stared up at the blue-white make of slim but powerful built. His energy field brushed against hers in a dominant fashion but still very gently. She stared into his pale blue optics and found herself getting lost in them. little Mechling gave another chirr and click before slowly reaching his servos for her. She blinked her optics and felt a nudge towards him. Slowly he picked her up and held her up in front oh him. He seemed to be examining her before holding her to his chest and making his way towards a large manor located in the center of the park. _Oh I must have shown up in someone's yard..._ She thought idly as the little mechling started chirring and clicking in glee as a tall and elegant femme stood by the entrance with a small group of other femmes around her. This femme was a stark white with golden streaks along her smooth helm and down her chest. Door wings perked up in superiority as she laughed in a lady like fashion, servo in front of the mouth parts. The femme's attention was drawn away from the crowd as the little mech ran up to her, chirring in glee. She gave a calming smile and Cristina felt like running away from the tall beauty of a femme that was before her.

Her energy field was overwhelming, it held such motherly love to the mechling and there was a superior air that was extended to all but the little mechling.

"What have you there my little spark...?" She cooed gently and soon the little mechling gave another chirr before holding up Cristina for his creator to fully see her. Instantly Cristina felt all optics on her, inspecting, judging. She froze as she gazed into the optics of the mechling's creator. They had turned cold and calculating.

"Oh my is that not the latest of Neonfelines?" The murmurs began.

"No this must be another model of them, not latest..I've seen the latest, my mech is sure to have their next shipment soon."

"Oh they are quick amazing to have, I traded mine for the latest to have." And other femme chipped in. Cristina just shuttered her optics before curling her tail slightly in nervousness.

"But I did not know you had own Solar Flare." The femme next to the elegant creator questioned.

"I do not have one...my Bonded and I are not interested in have cybernetic beasts of any kind, beside the pertrohounds used to guard our estate from any peti-thieves." Cristina was shocked by how calming and polite she sounded. "But...would you like to keep this one my little spark...?" She cooed to the mechling holding her. She could feel the mechling nod his head. Solar Flare gave a soft giggle and kneeled before her mechling. "Very well I shall talk to your sire once he returns..." She gently petted his head and sent calming waves of love through her field to him. Cristina was instantly hugged to the little mechs chest as he chirred in thanks and headed into the manor.

* * *

_Not as long as the first but pretty long XD So how's that? 030 I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Leave your thoughts in the reviews please~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pow Pow! Time skip and Chapter three~! BUT FIRST! To answer a very important question:_

* * *

_From **Alice Gone Mad**:_

**_why is she way back in time?_**

_**Answer**: Oh well there is a simple way I can put that. If I were to drop her in the time from just before the All Spark was sent off into space, that wouldn't make anyone form any bond or because the entire planet would be devastated and it just wouldn't fit, you know? But do not fret! The time frame is the least of your worries! I am very sorry that I confused you though! DX_

* * *

**Cristina's POV**

* * *

Well...this is odd... Right now I was by the little mechling, his bulk arms wrapped around me like a child picking up a cat for the first time. It feels weird to have my body dangling while my front paws held on his arms. It made me feel like he was going to strangle me or drop me...whichever came first and personally I would prefer being dropped than strangled. Personal opinion of course. He kept cooing and chirring, still I think he hasn't developed his voice box...I don't know my mind is more focused on not falling.

He soon bounded into a small room that had shelves lined with what I guess are data-pads. He set me down, motion me to stay put before going over to one of the shelves at his height. I looked around before sitting down, my tail curled around my front paws slowly as I chose now to think about the situation I was in.

1) I fell out a window and blacked out. Had an odd vision.

2) Woke up in a hospital and told Vanessa-insert ping of loneliness that it wasn't her fault and fell asleep.

3) Thought I was dreaming only to realize that I was not the moment the situation did not fit my fantasy or nightmares.

4) Got turned into a slut-bot-cat Cybertronian and left on my own because I stupidly agreed to something I thought was a dream! Whoopie...smart me...

5) SOMEHOW-And I am not sure how I was unaware-I have been adopted as a disposable pet. Now please excuse me for my french but...

D'ese Muda'fuckers got their shit fucked up!

Okay now I feel alone AND belittled. A chirp brought me out of my thoughts and upon looking up I see the mechling holding a data pad in his tiny servos. He sits down in front of me and lays the pad down between us. I looked to him, my tail uncurls and sways idly behind me. He looks to me expectantly. I blinked and looked down to the pad and nearly reset my optics at what I saw. It looked like chess...but with odd symbols and a more 5 pointed star the one point left with no pieces. Two points occupied 9 circular pieces while the other two had triangular pieces in the same fashion. I looked to him and he seemed to be waiting on me. Welp...here goes nothing...

Lifting my paw I noted it would be too big... Putting my paw back down I concentrated and soon had full control over my tail that was slim enough. I tapped a piece and soon possible moves lighted up. Shrugging mentally I picked at random. And thus began our odd game of chest.

* * *

He won about 6 times. Turns out the goal of the game was to distract a player long enough that the empty corner would fill up with your pieces. How it happens? I don't know but he was obviously good at it. The door gave a beep and opened. I allowed my tail to sway idly behind me as I got to my paws and moved to sit next to the mechling. Solar Flare, as I recall, stood there her superior field still present.

"Come along little spark, it is time for classes." She said melodically. The little mechling gave a nod and stood. He turned to me and made an odd motion with his hands. He went to Solar Flare then turned back to me and made the motion again. I blinked before raising to my paws and following after him, thinking that he wanted me to follow. He gave a chirr that he was pleased as Solar Flare seemed to watch me with such judging optics. I don't like it! But the little guys happy and I guess I'm safe. I still have yet to hear what his name is! So I'll give him one, hmmm... Snooper, weird and irrelevant, yes. Fitting? Maybe. Going to change it? No.

* * *

**Time Skip (Roughly 5 human years)**

**Narrator POV**

* * *

Cristina had learned that Snooper was actually a spy in training. And that his real name is Mirage, she freaked out royally upon discovering this, Solar Flare and her mate, DashSpear, Though she was glitched and ready to threw away. Luckily Snooper was able to convince them otherwise, making her stay by his side every waking moment. Slowly she began to learn his talk to understand basic commands and such. Snooper under went his spark being transferred into his mech armoring. And it looks so...interesting.

"Follow me _Necrolight_(1)." He spoke out fluidly and she soon rose from her seating by the door and followed him as he walked out. It has become a routine for them ever since Mirage upgraded to his adult mech framing. His has been homing in his gifted holographic skills and his ability to seemingly cloak himself as though he is not there. Freaked her out when he once practiced on her. Cristina, or better yet Necrolight, has found out that she can switch into her bi-pedal form when the Allspark had finally spoken to her. It was a short talk but it warned her that her time to act was near. To do what exactly? She was unsure. Her only hope was to possible get Mirage or somebot to understand her predicament and help her understand. At this point she might only know one bot that can definitely help her. Optimus Prime. Whether he was still Orion Pax at this moment or not she can only hope its the former.

They entered the study room and soon Mirage picked out a few data. Necrolight watched him carefully and saw an opportunity open itself when he picked up a cube of aged energon. She discovered it was the equivalent to wine, but only much...stronger. She watched him take slow long sips and the moment his optics reset themselves, she made her move. Slowly she made her way over to him and allowed herself to transform. It was a fluid and hypnotizing movement, that she was totally embarrassed for. Her heeled pedes clicked almost soundlessly on the floor as she stood right before him. It took a moment but soon his optics focused on her and she could see them adjust.

"N..Nescroliight..?" His words were lightly slurred. She couldn't understand why he enjoyed studying in such a state but she was not going to be the wiser and say anything about it.

"Listen to me very carefully Mirage...I'm going to need you to take me to _Iacon_ and while we're there, you will sign up for the Autobots side of the growing strikes...I know you hate wars but...Hey!" She gasped as his servo rested on the small of her back and pulled her to sit in his lap. She now straddled his hips, facing him as he slipped his arms around her waist. Her feline ears moved flat as her tail flicked in annoyance and her cheeks flushed a bright blue. Her entire form shivered as her sensitive wires were still exposed. His optics looked ready to gain focus and she had to act fast.

"Necro..." He spoke out in a shushed tone. "is this...you?" He lightly touched the wires along her arms and she had to deactivate her voice box for a moment. She took a hold of his servos and quickly launched herself back, transforming mid air. Landing in her feline form and sat down before him, tail swaying in annoyance. She watched his optics reset again as she amount of aged energon filtered through processor and ended up in his tanks. He looked around for a minute before his optics landed on her. Necrolight simply mewled in response and tilted her head slightly, acting totally innocent. "Necrolight...I...Was I...But you were..I...I think there must be something wrong with this energon..." He was mumbling to himself and it took all of Necrolight's will power to not roll her optics and shake her helm.

* * *

Necrolight sat in Mirage's room, deep in thought on what her next move should be. A quick look around and she leaped off the berth and transformed. She took small strides before spinning around and throwing her first out. She jumped slightly when a wave of electricity weakly jumped from her finger tips and disappeared with a soft crackle. Tilting her helm slightly, allowing the makeshift hair to move over her optics slightly as she looked down to her servos.

"What is this now...?" She almost whined softly and jumped when she heard the hiss of doors sliding open. She pressed herself up against the side quickly and dimmed her optics greatly before slowing her spark rate. A cleaning drone came in, arranged the misplaced data pads before leaving. She waited a few second before dropping to her knees, shuddering and letting out a shaky breath. "Too close...If it was not a drone then someone would have picked up my spark signature..." Not wanting to have another mini heart attack she transformed back into her feline fore and swiftly leaped onto the berth. Her spark hummed softly as she laid her head down on her paws and off-lined her optics, slipping into a light recharge.

"Necrolight!" Her head snapped up fast as her optics onlined. Mirage stepped into the room and looked around before his optics landed on her. "There you are." He walked over to her and gently petted her head. "In about 4 joors we will depart to Iacon. Creator has informed me that there is an academy there which will better my skills. I requested you accompany me and it has been accepted." Necrolight saw this glint in his optics.

'_Maybe he wasn't as out of it as I though..._' She thought idly as he scooped her in his arms. By instinct she moved to sit upon his shoulder and curl close to his neck cables. '_Oh well...hope I don't have to transform until the allspark is within my reach..._'

* * *

_(1) Thank you **Eunice Pacheco **for the name idea! She gave two names and I combined them that they remind me of her predicament. She gave Necroshade and Starlight, as how Mirage came to it will be explained on a later date. _

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! **

**See you in the next one~!**

**~Insanity 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome_

* * *

**Necrolight's POV**

* * *

Right at this very moment I sat on Mirage's shoulders as he sat in the seat of the ship that his sire had arranged for him to take us to Iacon. I still really don't know if he realizes that I can transform or that his energon messed his circuits. All I do know is that I have to be careful. Up until now I have not received any signs from the Allspark...so I had to stay by Mirage's side and learn all I could about Cybertron. I heard the beginnings of the strikes, the first attack on the council. All of it. It's a whole new feeling when you witness the beginnings of war..I use to be full on hatin' the Decepticon cause, but after hearing where it originated from and how it slowly turned to a power struggle...I kinda hate the high council mostly.

"ETA: 2 joors." The computer generated voice came from all over and I got up. Mirage looked to me as I jumped down from his shoulders and sat next to him, just as a waiter-drone came into his designated room with a tray of energon. I really wanted to try some of the normal energon, all he's been giving me is that cyberpet energon that was just meant to keep me function minus the much-needed nutrition of real energon. Yeah I spent a lot of time reading in his personal library. The drone held the normal energon to him and once he took it, she placed the cyberpet enrgon in what looked like a normal bowl but like a bubble around it. Now I will admit this is the cool part. I bright my mouth near the bubble and instantly the bubble hummed and a straw like appendage grew out and attached itself to my mouth components and my systems proceeded to suck it up. My optics dulled slightly and my tail laid flat.

"So odd..." I hear Mirage talk. What is he going on about now? "These growing strikes are so unnecessary, don't you think Necrolight..." Oh my goodness he has suspicions! You can tell with the way his eyes looked, expecting an answer! Well frag you, I ain't sayin' _sheeeeeeeet!_ Once done with my energon I turned my helm and meowed like any other neon-feline. He stared at me for a bit before simply rubbing his helm and casting them somewhere else. Yeaaaah you better look the other way.

Necrolight: 1

Mirage: big fat **0**!

I laid down and offlined my optics, faintly feeling Mirage start stroking my helm, but chose not to react, acting as though I powered off. Don't get me wrong it took a lot of pure will not to shudder and start purring. I wonder how he'll react when he discovers that I've been a cybertronian...and more so a sentient slut bot...Oh this was some cruel dream and I'm in a coma, I just know it. There's no way this was real.

* * *

**Mirage's POV**

* * *

My processor is playing tricks on me. I just know it. There was no possible way that Necrolight, my_cyber-pet_ could have transformed into...into _her_ there was just no way. But...what else could explain it? One moment I take in my fine energon to ease my over strained processor then the next thing after I slip my mind has this image of a femme. Very slim built, exotic tendrils upon her helm, most likely highly sensitive receptors, exposed wires upon her arms, thighs and her lower torso. Attached to her back strut was a long and spiked tail that had volts of electricity being relayed between two of the spikes ever moment of or so. Feline audio receptors sat upon her helm, turning very alerted at any sound that was made. The image was so...real it just couldn't be. I looked over to Necrolight and she had already powered down. As a habit developed from when I was sparkling I stroked her smooth helm and along her spinal strut to the nub of the stilled tail.

Ever since I found her, I just felt drawn to her Like a sparkling-like want that turned into a possession. And I hold her even more dear when my Sire had informed me that she was a rare model, that has not been made in over Decacycles. When the option to cast her away and to exchange for a newer,more modern, neon-feline. I refused, there was no way I was going to give her up. She was special and even more so at being so rare. I had the suspicion that my creator and sire thought that I would in the end out grow my possession of Necrolight. If anything i wanted Necrolight by my side every moment of my Sparkling and Mechling cycles. Which I didn't, I couldn't it just didn't sit right.

I looked over to her once more and the image of the femme was displayed in my vision. It just wasn't possible...was it? I need to filter my processor at the nearest medic. That energon must have had something in it.

* * *

**2 Joors Later...3rd POV**

* * *

The shuttle docked at the terminal in Iacon City, the Autobot controlled Major city. Mirage rose and Necrolight swiftly leaped up and sat up on his shoulders as he exited the aircraft and into the terminal building.

"Welcome Mirage, DashSpear had informed me of your arrival. I shall escort you to the academy and to your quarters." A tall mech, marked with the famous Autobot Elite insignia that Necrolight came to love, greeted Mirage. This mech was a primary silver with acid green streaks along his chest and wings. A seeker. His optics held the same acid green optics. Mirage inclined his helm.

"Very well then, lead the way." The tall mech nodded before turning and walking, Mirage following in stride.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~!**

**See you in the next one~!**

**~Insanity :3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome_

* * *

**Necrolight's POV**

* * *

It was a very...big academy. I think I'll just stay in Mirage's room. Not going to risk getting lost, no sir-y. Not gonna happen. I sat on Mirage's shoulder as the mech, Street Back, showed him around. I could already see where Mirage was going to hang out most likely. Either in the archives or in his room. You know I find it funny that they show the rooms at the end of tours...well in my experience, before ALL of this, they did. Still cant believe I'm a goddamn slut bot-cat...No matter how many times I say it...

"And this will be your quarters. Your roommates will arrive soon to welcome you." Whoops I zoned out and snapped back at the end of the tour. Mirage gave a nod.

"Thank you Street Back, I think I'll settle in my quarters for a joor or two before reporting to Admission." Street Back nodded before excuses himself and disappearing down the hall. I watching his turn a corner before I felt Mirage shift and walk into the room. Once in I gracefully leaped from his shoulder to the ground before jumping up onto his berth. His optics were studying me very carefully, as though calculating. It made me VERY uncomfortable, like he was trying to make me transform. But I held my ground and simply stared back at him. "Necrolight...Are you...can you understand me..?" His voice was low as though if he said any louder someone would hear him and think he's crazy. I REALLY wanted to nod and show that I did but I will NOT blow my cover...well The All spark said I shouldn't... Remind me why I'm listening to the cause of my struggle?

"Maybe not...Primus please tell me I'm not losing my processor..." I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Mirage kneeling on the ground holding his head. His optics were offlined. Now here's the thing. I am a HUGE sucker for sad mechs...It's just sooo...sad that I want to cry with them during the movies when something happens. I really shouldn't...I REALLY really shouldn't-you know what? All Spark be damned. I let out an vent of air before leaping down off the berth and carefully moving towards him. You know what they say. Yolo. Well I lived twice but that's not the point. Carefully and slowly I begun my transformation. I guess the light shifts were heard and soon he was looking up and watching me with wide optics and awe. Once my transformation was complete He stood and instantly I felt small. I always felt like I would be small but seriously. I mean in height i came to just under his chin and that was fine but his form was much larger than my lithe frame. If he wanted a hug he would crush me. I think.

"Okay b-before you say anything...!" I said quickly as I could see the questions in his optics. He hesitated before nodding slowly for me to continue. "You can't tell _anyone_ about me." He took a careful step to me before he was an arms length away from me. He just stood there. Staring. And I was growing VERY uncomfortable about this as his optics roamed over me. I could tell he was trying to make sure his optics were working by how they seemed to cycle through minor resets. I just knew my cheeks were flushing bluer every passing klik. " Will you_ please_ stop that...!" I hissed in discomfort as i crossed my arms over my chest and turned sideways, my ears pinning back and tail flicking in annoyance. That seemed to bring him back to reality as his optics focused on my face with surprise.

"N-N..." He was in shock, poor guy. Whelp can't go back now. Taking a daring step to him and carefully raised my hand and took his large servo in it.

"Yes Mirage, I am Necrolight." I said this carefully as I brought up his servo and intertwined our fingers. "I'm real, your not malfunctioning." I let go of his servo and it fell back to his side. His optics seemed to be searching for something on my face so I tried to not fidget under the gaze. Soon both of his arms moved and i found them slowly encircling my shoulders and soon I was pulled into a light hug. I bit back a shudders and moan as my receptors were still as sensitive as the day I 'awoken'.

"I...This...You're real...You're actually real.." There was a laugh at the end of that and I guess he was coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't crazy. I was a little glad but he needs to let me go before I shut down from the contact.

"Okay...uhh...you can l-let goooh nooow..." I blushed furiously as my moan almost escaped from my lips but bit it back. She released the hug but kept his servos on my upper arms.

"All this time I knew there was something special about you...I just didn't think it was this..." He stepped back and made a gesture to my whole being. "Oh my Primus..." His optics widen as some sort of realization dawned upon him. The fuck is he thinking now? Don't tell me he figured out I'm a pleasure bot model. "I...I have been keeping a living bot as my pet...Oh my Primus I have been a Slave master." Dafuq...? I just gave him a blank stare before face palming and shaking my head. "What?" Maybe I should have stayed a cat.

"Mirage...before you get lost in your thoughts...You were not a slave master. Honestly I could have left at any given time. I just...didn't." I supplied. He just blinked at me.

"True...then why didn't you." Now why didn't I think he would ask that...

"Because well...I felt safer being with you." Which wasn't a complete lie but also not the complete truth either. I stayed because I'd rather be under someone's care seeing as I knew nothing about Cybertron and couldn't survive on my own before a cyberbeast came and probably killed me before a local did. He was always caring to me even when his Creator kept on insisting to get rid of me in trade for a newer model.

"So wait..." He was in deep thought. "All those times I thought you were powered off...were you...?" The smirk made it's way to my face with out me even thinking twice.

"Nope...Oh and that was an interesting position you used with that one femme...Stardust I believe her name was..." He was blushing so bad right now I had to lower my voice box volume for a softer laugh.

"Y-Y-You..?!"

"Mirage, I need to recharge I lay down on your berth and recharge, not sit up right and off line my optics on a shelf like a statue." I wagged a finger at him as he looked torn between strangling me or shooting himself. Then his optics widen and a smirk was now on his features. I will admit this. I'm scared.

"Now that I get a good look at you...you're model." My optics widen before I glared and blushed furiously.

"Mirage...you will NOT utter another word." I warned him as my tail flicked more vividly behind me. His smirk stretched into a grin.

"Could it be that you're a..."

"Mirage, I swear to Primus, you'll regret this...!" I hissed lowly. It didn't stop him.

"Pleasure bot..?" Fuck you! I pounced and completely forgot about my sensitive form. I tackled him to the ground, bodies touching and move against each other, before I was hit by a wave of unwanted pleasure. In seconds my eyes sparked, body quivered before my back arced slightly and I had no time to mute my vocal processor. "_**AAAAH~!**_" My face was flushed a deep blue and I reeled back, body twitching as I created a lot of distance between myself and Mirage who was staring wide eyes at my and a big blush on his face. I knew I was loud so quickly and a little painfully I shifted back into my cat form and laid down, curled up as I locked all my joints. I could hear Mirage mumbling to himself as it sound like he shifted around. Then the doors opened.

"We heard a noise, was it you?" If I didn't know any better I guess that it was a neighbor.

"W-What?! No it was not me!" Mirage sound actually offended by the notion. "And it didn't come from here either! Go look somewhere else." He growled and soon the doors closed with a swish. He started grumbling. "Was it me...the nerve of some bots..." Well...I did give him fair warning. Karma just played a little in my favor.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~!**

**See you in the next one~!**

**~Insanity :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_(~Time Skip -7 human years- Time Skip~)_

* * *

**Necrolight's POV**

* * *

Hmmm, go figure that his roommates were Hound and Trailbreaker. It was so much fun to see Mirage spazz out when ever I rested myself on Hound's shoulder. I will admit, I am a Hound girl too but then again a lot of bots have my heart-_spark_\- so I'm going to smother them all and blame my programming. Well Mirage will know, but hey they will soon because if there's one thing about secrets that I know.

They always come out.

Mirage was out through his training session and right now I sat on his berth when Hound walked in, Trailbreaker following suit.

"So then I tell him, Know it? I broke his spark-plug over it!" He and Hound shared a good laugh. I honestly don't get Cybertronian humor for the life of me. It confused the hell out of me and made no sense what so ever.

"Oh hey there Necrolight." Hound walked over to me and petted my head. I meowed in response. Oh man I wish I could talk to him.

"Hey Hound, do you sea Solar Dust during her third lap? I didn't think she would make it..." Trailbreaker said as he putted behind my ear gently and sat down on his own berth.

"Yeah! She a master at track and scouting, her form is built to be light and-" I blocked them out after that. Honestly I could hear them go on and on about some femme and it drives me up the wall! Not because it was some femme, but since they were mechs there were things being said that no female wants to hear, let alone imagine what the different phrases mean. Want an example? Here.

_I would totally ram my spike link in her ger-link gamma for some spectrum flash-nets._

See? I'm pretty sure that's a very inappropriate thing that would get their afts kicked to the 15th moon and back. I laid down and curl up, tail laying down in front of me. Hmm...Now that I think about it, I'm suppose to be looking for the All Spark...not that she's been any help lately. I can thank her for this opportunity to meet my fav mechs and femmes but I feel as though I must say this.

WHY AM I A SLUT BOT!

It's just not fair... Then again Life isn't fair. But I have the right to complain if I deem I see it be fit. I don't know how long it has been but I know it's getting closer and closer to the sending off of the All Spark if the growing news reports of groups striking and calling themselves the Decepticons is anything to go by. How do I know this? Because I asked Mirage to keep my up to date with what is happening. He does so discreetly. I would sit on his shoulder while he scrolled through a data pad, and ready bits of the report out loud for me. Hound and Trailbreaker wrote it off as a _Mirage Thing_. Oh let me tell you the actions that have been written down as a _Mirage Thing_.

1\. When I sit down in Hound's lap and nuzzle his med section while he pets me, Mirage will break into stutters and he cannot utter a coherent sentence.

2\. When Trailbeaker rubs my under belly, I enjoy that very much cause the guy was so gently, despite his hand being almost bigger than myself. Mirage would be blushing, even if it was hardly noticeable, as he proceeds to walk over, pick my up and then set me down on my recharge station, saying something along the lines that it was my energy level regeneration time or something. He always said the oddest things.

3\. There are times when I can accompany one of them to their classes of training, the instructors saying that as long as I don't glitch and get in the way of training, they didn't mind. I would sit on the side lines like any cat and simply watch, when the femme would take a break they would come over to me too cuddle and fawn over me. Mirage would always have this look on his face that Hound calls the _It's my neon feline model, you should be fawning over me!_ look, but I knew better. Even though its not much, I'm goddamn smug when I bring it up to him that femmes love me and I don't even need to talk.

Just to name a few. Oh they finished. Onlining my optics I stood up and watched Trailbreaker walk over to me and gently scoop me up, resulted in me sitting on his palm.

"Hey there Necro, wanna come with me to Field scouting?" Oh I hate the instructor but he asked so nicely. I meowed like always and he chuckled.

"Hey 'breaker...Isn't it weird that we ask Necro and treat her as though she was an actual sentient being? And not like a mass produced cyber pet?" Hound chuckled as he walked out of their shared room. I would have snorted at that and rolled my optics, but her, one mech knowing is one mech too many.

"I know right? I think Mirage is rubbing of on us..." Trailbreaker turned and walked, the room locking behind them. "He treats her as if she was a cybertronian herself...But I guess he must have grown attached to Necrolight here because he's had her since he was a mechling, remember?" Hound chuckled and reached over to pet my head.

"Yeah...but you know what...she looks vaguely familiar to me..." Hound said, amusement flickering in those blue optics. I stared back at him and meowed. "Hmmm...I probably saw her model at one of the distributors in the Delta sectors..."He shrugged and Trailbreaker chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe it was fate that you got a roommate with a neon feline of such a model...apparently they don't make this model anymore...I wonder what Mirage does when one of her internal circuit boards burn out...or a cup-link dislodges or something happens and he needs it replaced." I metal had to hold myself back from hissing at the mere thought of being taken apart like some toy, just to be fixed together with a new part It was not a pleasant thought I can assure you that. Oh and I discovered something too. Since Cybertronians live WAAAAAAAAY longer than humans, they develop this...behavior. You don't understand? Here let me tell you this.

They are _impatient_. When I saw Optimus and the others rushing Sam, I thought it was for the good of the universe. Nope. These guys are impatient! Calm down you guys ya'll got more millenniums to live so chill, geez man..Wanna know how I found out? Well that's a story for another day...

* * *

**Nothing much going on in this chapter, just a peak into Necrolight's new life. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it and followed along with my interpertation of Cybertronian phrases and such.. ^w^**

**Bye~!**


	7. Chapter 7

I jumped off Mirage's shoulder as he stood outside the Academy's gates.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He mumbled before kneeling down and petting my head. "But...if you say it could be the very future of Cybertron...I guess I have no choice huh...?" I meowed softly to him before rubbing against his shin. "I can only assume you are trying to comfort me..." I meowed again. He sighed. "Well...Hurry back when you are done..." I nodded my head and turned, running out and disappearing down an alley way.

The All Spark came to me again, urging me to go find it soon. I knew the time of war breaking out was near as the name of Megatron started to circle around. She sounded very urgent, something must be happening in her chamber. Thank goodness she mapped a way to her otherwise I'd be gone for _years_ just trying to find the door! I turn down another alley way before stalling to a stop as I was tackled from something in the shadows.

"_Oi, Back off!_" I hissed out as I kicked whoever was trying to be funny. I raise to my feet to see my attacker and I was not expecting it to be Ravage.

"_You, who are you?_" He said. I guess we share common dialect or something...

"_It's none of your business who I am, so frag off._" I was tempted to say bugger off but I know he won't understand the insult. He stared intensely at me, his one eye seeming to be studying.

"_You are that Trainee's cyberpet...but I guess the whole cyberpet act was just that._" I was taken back by two things. #1: How did he possibly recognize me? #2: Soundwave's in the Academy already?!

"_He's in the Academy already...Then that means..._" Why is this timeline alternating like this! I mean I don't know much about Cybertron before the 2007 Movie timeline but I'm baffled, this sounds somewhat to the Transformers Animated series timeline. Ahg! I don't have time to be having my nerd wars right now! "_Doesn't matter I need to be going._" I growled before turning swiftly and ran off, away from him. Now that Ravage knows I'm not a cyberpet I feel like I'll bee seeing more of him at the Academy...

* * *

Necrolight climbed into an open ventilation and started crawling her way through the network of conjoined vents. She maneuvered through them with the rail provided by the All Spark. She moved over to a vent that she was meant to exit it and looked through to see a group of femmes in elite armor standing by the entrance to the All Spark. Necrolight cursed before backing up and deciding to find another place to exit the vent system.

Necrolight huffed as she pushed open the grate and jumped down into the empty hallway. She steadied herself before transforming and standing to her full height. She looked around before choosing one way and walked down the hallway that would hopefully lead her to a door entering the All Spark Chamber.

"Well Hope has gotten me pretty far..." She mumbled as sh peaked around a corner. The hall was clear and she walked down it to the door to her right. She looked to the keypad and reached out for the All Spark's help. There was a small response and she punched in the symbols as the flashed in her vision. The door slid open and she stepped in to the room and gaped in awe at the sheer size of the All Spark. "That's...That's a lot bigger than in the movie..." The whole chamber could fit 5 of the movies sized All Sparks. And right now occupy it was a GINORMOUS All Spark. Covered in runes to its glory she walked over to the edge of the balcony she walked onto and peered down to see the cube in its glory.

'**_You have found me...!_**' Necrolight looked back up and cycled her optics. The All Spark sounded relieved and slightly panicked.

'_Well yeah...Are...Are you okay there?_'

'**_They are discussing my separation and sending off in the case that the Decepticons might come after me...I am worried that during my separation something may go wrong...I need a back up..._**' Necrolight blinked and shook her head.

'_Oh nononono! I have read enough fanfics to know what happens to bots that hold anything remotely close to All Spark power. So I cannot be your back up!_' Necrolight crossed her arms over her chest.

'**_I know but...wait how about I give you a youngling...This can be my back up and you protect it...I will make sure that my power remains dormant, so that no bot can track it...please...!_**' Necrolight widen her optics and brought a servo over her mouth plate. The All Spark sounded like it could start crying if it had a face.

'_Ally...I'm not sure...If you give me a youngling I might grow attached to it and this might actually cause future complications...I don't know what complications but I just know this could come back and bite me..._' Necrolight felt her spark clench and speed up in its humming. She did want to help the All Spark, she really did but there was no plan that could be guaranteed to work. She vented slightly and ran a hand through the white tendrils on her head like make shift dreadlocks that touched her shoulders. '_Even though I have been here for years you didn't really talk to me so that we could discuss this..._'

'**_I...I know...But I have been busy with the birth of sparklings_.**'

'_What do you mean birth of sparklings? I mean I know you birthed the first Cybertronians but I just thought...you know...they bonded and created sparklings themselves.._' Necrolight blushed lightly as he cheeks tinted blue. She could hear Ally giggle softly.

'**_Oh that is how it use to be...but with the growing strikes and attacks to the High Council it has become too dangerous to bond anymore and most bondmates to Warriors and Guards have had their walls burned into their systems as to not feel the pain of their loved once during their battles..._**' Necrolight frowned at that and placed her servo over her spark.

'_Ouch...that has to hurt them more than anything else..._'

'**_It does...there have been cases where bondmates offlined themselves when they learned that their other half had been killed during a fight or assassinated..._**' Necrolight gasped.

'_That's...That's horrible! Is this practice still going on?!_'

'**_Yes it is a requirement by the High Council..._**'

'_Well screw the High Council! How can anyone even accept that as the right way to do things?_' Necrolight was beginning to understand Megatron's hate for the High Council.

'**_The High Council are the oldest of Cybertron...Everyone looks to them as the grand beings, having all the wisdom to know how to deal with anything...The stay High above Iacon in their tower..._**'

'_Well those old farts need to come down here and actually see what is happening!_' Necrolight felt a new fire burn in her spark as her tail flicked behind her in agitation.

'**_I hold the same thoughts..._**' All Spark said gently, Necrolight could just imagine her smiling. Necrolight's tail stilled as she smiled softly.

'_I'm sure there must be a more peaceful and safe way to create a back of you though...I cannot have the thought of a sparkling of mine running a risk of being hunted because of it..._'

'**_I understand...Oh, how about we do this..._**'

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter~! Things are spicing up and getting closer to the timeline of the movie! Let's see what happens!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~(Time Skip 5 human years-Necrolight's POV)~**_

* * *

Laying here on my recharge station-_think of it as a cat bed_-gives me plenty time to think. After my chat with the All Spark and choosing our next course of action all I had to do now was play the waiting game. My proud fan-girl information causing a storm in my head after encountering Ravage. _Is there something I'm missing here...?_ If there is, what is it? I've been around the Academy and the instructors I've seen couldn't possibly be Soundwave in disguise. Speaking of the silent TIC I still confused as to what time frame we are moving into.

"...Strikes show to be growing more violent and moving into more residential areas know to have delta class..." I lift my head up and looked over to Mirage who was sitting at a desk, a datapad in hand reading the latest news update. Soon the war will begin. "All are advised to steer clear of marked sectors and walk in pairs to avoid being harmed... a message from the High Council." I almost growled, almost.

"Geez these miners are really not happy, huh?" Hound spoke up from his spot on his berth. Trailbreaker had a session right now so it was just these two. I soon tuned them out and started thinking what timeline I'm in.

_I know it's the movie time line because of the All Spark... _I rest my head down on my paws. _But was this how it was before they came to earth? Before the All Spark was sent off? _My optics offlined. _Man it has been years... I don't think even with my cybertronian processor I can recall anything to help me... It's times like this that I wished I had Vannessa-..._ Oh god...

* * *

**_~(3rd POV)~_**

* * *

Necrolight's spark clenched painfully and it took all her will power not to start yowling in sadness. Her entire form went ridged and her tail curled tightly around her, something Mirage took notice of.

"Necrolight?" Mirage asked with a raised optic ridge. When there was no movement from the feline he grew worried. Hound looked to the unresponsive neon feline then to Mirage.

"Maybe she needs to recharge...?" Hound wasn't sure but there was something deep in his spark telling him that wasn't the case. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't think to much on it now.

"No...this... this isn't low energy..." Mirage stood up and made his way over to Necrolight before gently laying his hand down on her back strut. "Necrolight are you-" He was cut off when Necrolight shot up right and started yowling. Mirage stumbled back and Hound shot up and off his berth, crashing to the floor. Both were caught off by surprise by the loud reaction.

"What's her malfunction?!" Hound yelled, trying to be louder than the yowling. The yowl was long and sad, a cross between sadness and despair. Hound found it odd that a malfunction-_cue spark disagreement_\- could make anything besides a droned out beep.

"I don't know! Necrolight stop!" Mirage yelled over the yowling to the saddened yowl but she kept at it.

"Well you better stop her before we have a superior knocking on our doors!" Hound yelled back. Mirage stared at the yowling feline, her optics shut closed, audio receptors pressed back and head tilted up. From her optics coolant poured and ran down her face like rivers of energon. Mirage snapped out of his stupor before pressing down on the back of Necrolight's helm. Necrolight's yowling was immediately cut off and her form stilled, paused in mid yowl. Mirage vented in relief along with Hound who slumped back down on his berth. "Finally...now what's her malfunction? Has this happened before?" Mirage turned to him and shrugged.

"I am not sure and no it hasn't happened before..." Mirage said, worry edging into his voice. He needs to take care of this soon, but first he needs to deal with the knocks and yells from outside his door.

* * *

_**~(Necrolight's POV)~**_

* * *

I don't know why... after all these _years_ that only now I thought about the life I left behind... Vanessa must have moved one and finished her studies, gotten married, had kids... _d-died_... I wonder how she dealt with my death. How did my family deal with my death? Did the pranksters feel guilty for what they did? Did my parents take people to court? Did the school hold a week of safety to avoid such things happening again? I don't know... I can't believe I haven't asked the All Spark what has happened in my world. My home world. I don't know what Mirage did to me to stop the cries, but I am glad he did. My spark was going into overdrive with each yowl and was close to burning itself out.

My form was rigid but slowly moved to lay down on the recharging station. I don't know if I want to know what happened after I died. How all my friends and family were after my death. Do they exist in this world? Would there be a me in this world because by definition I should exist since I was in another country and its a high possibility. I don't where that thought came form but hey I'm comforting myself here-_not really_-

"Necrolight, what is your malfunction?" I onlined my optics and looked up slightly to see Mirage's bewildered and slightly concerned face. I knew he worried a lot for me, but he had keep his composure with others around. I stared at him for a bit before looking to Hound who stepped out from behind him to look at me. I'm sure he has the distinct feeling that I'm not some mass produced pet. I looked back at Mirage and watched his own optics flicker over to Hound. "Hound, could you head to the main office and fetch the datapad of emergency comm. links. Hound raised a brow at him. I's sure Mirage is trying to get Hound out of the room long enough for us to talk and it would have worked too, if not for the fact that each student on campus was given emergency comm. links upon arrival in times of emergency.

"N-Noooo..." I let out the cat like meow as I shook my head slightly. Hound jumped at my response while Mirage regarded me with wide eyes and slight shake of his head. I'm sorry Mirage, but I can't be your secret forever. Shakily I rose up and jumped down. I stumbled upon landing before walking to the centre of the room. Hound and Mirage both watching me with their own expression. Hound's eyes wide, shock and curiosity. Mirage's eyes wide, shock and slight shake of his head told me he was trying to stop be from doing what I was going to do. I faced them and took a deep breath.

I transformed, just as Tailbreaker stepped into the room. Frag it.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
